Eagles Rise
by Famousone
Summary: Assassins creed, in a different timeline, were painted as monsters and terrorists. The Templar empire eliminated any mainstream that opposed this. One boy heard of the Assassins in the deep corners of the Internet and intends to revive the brotherhood. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Dominic 'Eagle' Freeman I am 17 years old, You'll see why that name is fitting if you stick around. My mother is dead, supposedly, it was manslaughter at the hands of one the cleanest cops you'll ever hear of. Loves his kids, loyal to the wife, the usual. I don't doubt it one bit. My dad is a soldier fighting for our friends on the other side of the pond. Probably doesn't even know moms dead. 5 years fighting an empty war. The cops hate me and I've been suspended for carrying, on campus, weapons below the 2foot length requirement. I keep good grades ,somehow, and enjoy climbing trees and buildings. Actually got stuck when I was 10, still haven't heard the end of it from my few friends. I, unlike my father before me, follow the code of a, so-called 'terrorist' sect that was wiped out just a few years ago. Now if I stick around I'll be late for school.

* * *

**Some one please respond, I'm new here. This is an Assassins creed story. It will have cars, planes, and trains, but the most advanced weapon will be an unreliable revolver. Anyone interested, let me know.**

**Chapters will hopefully get longer this is only on intro.**


	2. Running

Running. Always running. When I was a child I ran from a cave when I heard a bears growl. As a teen I ran to finish off a not so clean hunt. To day I run from the Sons of Liberty. Why has Washington betrayed me? I fought and killed for him because knew he would protect my people and culture. Pipe dreams of a naive child. He saw the key I killed Lee to obtain. He is mistaken, this key cannot help him or the country he now thinks is his. Mother showed me the lock without a key. If this isn't the key I will keep running, why must I always run!? Even after all these years I am still too weak, yet somehow never too slow.

The cave is in sight! I see the lock and the minute men are without a doubt miles behind me! The keys in the lock. "No!"

"Spirit?"

"This door is not meant for you, turn back and take the key to the grave"

The spirit is heard but not seen. She told me... To run.

"No, I will not run anymore! Not unless **I **want to run!"

I turn the key. There is a flash of golden light.

When I wake up I am on a rooftop. I look to see horseless wagons made of steel racing down a black trail, I also see a strange yellow thing. A boy of his early adulthood looks at me through glass. My special sight tells me he is gold with a blue outline. A potentially precious ally. The yellow thing is gone. I must follow!

* * *

****I walked out the door-

"Hey!"

I turn to see my roommate and immediately put on my mask.

"Hello Lucy"

Lucy had blonde hair, silver eyes, and usually wore denim. Lots of dark blue denim. Even her bra (don't ask how I know).

when I'm around her I try to be cold, distant. Someone she could easily let go of. I have been planning a hit I can only hope would impress and do justice the legendary Desmond Miles. I read about him on the deepest part of the Internet. He defeated the tyrannical Queen of those who came before. 120 years later and everything he fought for is left on the shoulders of me and, hopefully, remnants of the Assassins Creed still fighting. Now, back to reality.

"You do realize your dressed for school, right?" She smirks

"Today is Friday, you should be dressed for school too." I reply.

"Please, skimpy skirts and exposed collar on a Satu-Your not buying it are you?"

"Bus is here your gonna be late, Lucy."

I climb into the bus and take the front seat that is for some reason always open. If the bus wrecks I am furthest from the engine, and therefore furthest from the explosion.

When were only a few blocks south of the school I look out the window, only to see a man staring at me with golden eyes. He wears a blue vest over white robes lined with leather. He has a hatchet shaped like the symbol of the Assassins in hand. On his waist he has a serrated sword, on his back a bow and quiver. He wears on his wrists carbon copies of the hidden blades that have gotten me suspended. He disappears behind a much taller building.

* * *

**Let me know what you think... Please?**


	3. Ghosts

It was too easy to dismiss the hooded figure. His clothes were dated and any one with half a mind would know to never openly bear the symbol of the Assassins. The Templar leaders aren't convinced that the Assassins dead and gone. It is a pattern I've noticed throughout my research of the creed. It only could of been because I stayed up late to study for math.

The bus stopped.

* * *

It's lunch time. Our hour in the yard, so to speak. The black top is near abandoned, I wonder why it took me so long to realize that it's very hot. I take off my black dark blue vested hoodie, it has a white eagle stitched on the back of it. My blue shirt has a red eagle in marker on the shoulder. My underarmer, literally designed to deflect glancing blows from blades and low velocity small arms. My black cargo pants are padded at the knees ankles and croch.

On the inside of my coat I have a navy service pistol and in my pant pockets I have knifes, a few cherry bombs, and a few bombs filled with lambs blood. I loose participation grade for ignoring dress code, but I can afford it. They usually frisk me for weapons but I think they finally realized I always have at least 4 concealed weapons and gave up.

It's not illegal to carry weapons but the school doesn't like anything shorter than 48 inches. My hidden blades are inheritence. Apparently a great grandfather of mine knew some people. My dad asked me to use them _to protect mom_.

**Failure. Traiter. Weakling. Worthless. Pathetic! Small! Slow! DISHONERABLE LYING RAT! THE MAN KILLED MOTHER AND HE WALKS FREE! YOU HAVE THE SKILL, YOU HAVE THE MEANS, WHY DOES HE STILL LIVE!?**

"HE IS INNOCENT!"

I am on my knees clutching my skull, trying to make the pain stop. I almost don't notice the stares.

Almost.

* * *

Conner

The potential ally is named Dominic but called eagle. He bears several hidden weapons I almost miss. If it weren't for my own experience keeping knifes and bombs as contingency, I would have been caught off my guard. Following Eagle was, and is, difficult. He is constantly looking over his shoulder, and in this strange town my clothes are odd and hard to forget. There are strange things called 'cameras' that I had to sneak past. I inquired about the strange things to a bum, after I knew Eagle wasn't going anywhere for a while.

He seems collected so I am baffled when he falls to his knees and starts screaming. He too has lost his mother, he is denying himself vengeance. Perhaps his mothers death was set up. I hear nothing of a father and, if you know what to look for, his support of the Assassins creed is obvious. I am not blind nor deaf. I can see that here Templars reign supreme, though I have heard of a war to the east. I will confront Eagle when I can seclude him. No one needs to know I am an Assassin, for Templars will surely pursue me.

* * *

Dominic

I only stop screaming at the voice when I feel Lucy hug me. This will hurt my reputation, and set back severing my bond to her, but I don't care. The voices left me alone for three years. As I cry I can only ask;

"Why have to voices comeback?"

I get no response. Some how that is more comforting than sweet nothing's.

we'll get in big trouble but I don't care. She calls a cab and we go home.

* * *

**Three chapters, less than 24 hours, don't get used to it.**


	4. Questions and answer

There is an order of things in the Templar empire. You have people, middle class and low class. You have Cops. Usually, they are good people looking to keep baddies off the street. Than, you have low level officials and the common military above them. Climb higher up the ladder and you have top class citizens as well as military officers. At the tip top of the questionable empire you have the one true leader and his six advisors.

Malik Abraham is an immigrant of the land once called Saudi Arabia. He moved to the Templar empire in search of a way to support his wife whom is expecting twins. The job Malik fell in love with was not the safest, nor the most paying. But it was enough. He saw authorities abuse power many times and hated it. Ever since his country, now a colony of the empire, try to rebel. The ones willing to fund the war backed out at the most important battle. The investors and charity workers had no loyalty outside of that to the Empire. Having seen so many corrupt people tear a nation apart, he chose to become a policeman for the empire. While doing the job he found out that many of the stories about the mainland were far from the truth.

After five years of working his honest job and supporting his family, he shot an innocent. It was a misfire from his revolver. He never stopped cursing the day he traded in his coat pistol for a .44. The women he shot was named Elizebeth Freeman. She had a son who was only 14-15 at the time. Malik wanted to apologize, and explain the reliability, or rather lack of, when it comes to the newest gun for sale. But that would be an excuse, and his mother always said that those were a waste of time and of breath.

* * *

I am taking my off duty car to the station. I recieved an E-Mail telling me I was accepted as a homicide detective. Foyer two years I gave been on the pending list, and now I have been asked to collect my new badge! I left before the family woke up. I can't wait to show them my new badge at breakfast! I am at the station, it is underfunded and still having cuts made, but I am still able to support the family and still live relatively comfortable. It takes me ten seconds to notice that the camera behind the station had been cut. That was seven seconds too long. My blade and gun are far out of reach when a knife pins my sleeve to the dumpster. I look up, only see the very same eyes of Mrs. Freeman. Her son has her eyes. That is how I cam tell.

* * *

It was too easy to hack the police computer, (W3 L0v3 t3 mpla4s) and. Send the false email to the dirty murderer. Probably trying to get into homicide to learn how to cover his tracks better next time. I spent six weeks following and observing this cop. Malik always parks on the side of the building. If he can help it he will take the back entrance, which is only gaurded by a dated camera. All too easy to disconnect, if you are like me and has hidden blades as a family heirloom coupled with killer free running skills.

With ease born from countless hours of practice. I let the knife pin him to the trash. I will know whether my mothers death was an accident. That is the only permanent solution to the voices that I can see, and before I honer the Assassins I need to know.

* * *

"Kill me."

Freeman looks at me with shock, must be a first for him.

"My family will be provided for, and there is nothing I can do to prove your mothers death was an accident. You have no reason to let me live.

* * *

In all the memoirs I have read of the Assassins, I have never heard of a mark asking for death. This man is innocent. Just like I first thought. It might of been the mans eyes. His words maybe. Or perhaps it is the fact I felt like a third party was watching. Not like the latter is new the past few weeks. I ran. I ran hard, long, and fast. I almost killed an innocent man. I burst through the front door of Lucy and mines shared home. I am takled to the ground with a blade at my neck, I quickly raise my own to the throat of the intruder. Hidden blade. That is the blade at my neck. The blade is Lucys. We both have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Eagle knows that someone has been following him. I meant to approach him several times but he would always evade me. I have managed to build an outfit a lot like Achillies original outfit. Much easier to blend in these clothes.

Weapons are the same, but from other people's conversations I now have vague knowlage of this worlds wonders. Cars and trains and planes. It is all simply amazing. Nothing at America was like this!

Once I follow Eagle back t his shared home I prepare for a light sleep. Than I hear something crash. One glance and I see with Eagles paranoia and cunning, now is as good as time as other to introduce my self, after all,the girl has an older model of the hidden blade, and my special sight tells me she is an ally.

* * *

**A little bit of background and More questions than answers. Please review and criticize me! If anyone can act as a better spellcheck than the computer, let me know.**


End file.
